The Administrative Core is responsible for the management and strategic planning of the UNC NORC. This includes managing the Internal Executive Committee and the External Advisory Board, overseeing the finances of the Center and reporting to the University and the NIH. The Administrative Core oversees all of research cores and monitors usage and progress. The Core also recruits members for the Research Base and assures their membership eligibility. The Core oversees the Pilot and Feasibility Program by providing a review of applications, mentoring, financial oversight and assures research progress for these junior investigators. The Core provides concierge sen/ices for our members that facilitate research in nutrigenomics, clinical nutrition and bioinformatics. Finally, the Core implements an Enrichment and Education Training program in nutrition/obesity at UNC.